


Who Could Ever Love Marinette Dupain-Cheng

by RuthlessMindDribble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: Chat meets up with Ladybug for patrol, only to find her in tears.





	Who Could Ever Love Marinette Dupain-Cheng

He had never seen his lady cry. To say it was haunting would never describe the sight before him. Watching her tears fall from her eyes and hit the roof below was more then he could take and his heart broke with every sob that left her lips. "Would you still want me if I wasn't her? If I stood here without the mask, would you give me a second glance? You say you love me, but how true is that? I'm not the same girl outside the mask. Just a girl with no talent, plain, going nowhere. I'm a nobody Chat." Tears streamed down her face as another sob left her lips. "Who...who could ever love Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Shocked wasn't the word to explain how he took that last sentence. His body and mind were numb as he stood frozen, eyes wide. He watched as she grabbed the yo-yo at her hip and gave it a fling. Turning back, she locked eyes with him. "Sorry to disappoint you." Then she was gone.

The Next Day:  
Marinette walked into class head low, eyes red and swollen. A clear indication she spent the night crying. The sight made his, already broken, heart shatter; he caused this. He froze when she needed him the most and the regret was building with every step she took. "Well, well." His face paled when he heard Chloe's voice. "We all knew you were disgusting, but this," Chloe pointed her finger at Marinette's face. "shines a whole new light on it. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the revolting, low class, talent less, slob." Chloe and Sabrina laughed. Marinette didn't flinch as she made her way to her seat, was mute as she pulled her books from her bag, and avoided all eye contact as she waited for class to start. The regret he was harvesting instantly turned to rage.

He stood up and with a stern voice addressed Chloe. "Apologize." He locked eyes with her as she flinched. "Apologize. Now."

Chloe scoffed. " I was only telling the truth." she defended.

A low rumble left his throat. "Nothing you said was true." he retorted harshly. He approached her, back straight. "You, by NO means, are better than anyone else in this room. Just because your father is mayor, does not make Paris and it's people your play things! You are, and always will be, a spoiled brat. If you can't find something nice to say, then keep your mouth shut!" His eyes went dark as he lean in. "Apologize."

The class was to stunned to speak as he laid into Chloe. They all jolted when she let out a screech. "How dare you speak to me that way! We may be friends, but I refuse to apologize for stating the truth." Chloe pushed passed him, stomping all the way to the door. "I will over look this little outburst of yours this time. You clearly didn't get enough sleep last night and it's made you delusional." Turning on her heels, she slammed the door shut as she made her exit.

Adrien's eyes met Marinette's. "Are you okay? Don't listen to Chloe, you are an amazing, wonderful, talented person." Making his way to her, he wrapped her in his arms and whispered in her ear. " I've always noticed you. With or with out the mask. I follow you now as I always have. To me, you are the shinning star that leads me home. You've taken my heart and I will never ask for it's return. My Lady, you are the warm sun this black cat has been longing for." He felt her tears soak into his shirt, her arms wrap around him, and the breath leave him at her words.

"I love you too, Chaton."

**Author's Note:**

> The very first fan fiction I have ever wrote. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)


End file.
